Achievements
Achievements are the little things you probably know from Video games, they appear in TDDC in irregular intervals, mostly when the party does something interesting. How many points the party get from these Achievments (EXP?), if they can cash that points in for bonuses against the big bads of the setting (like the Vampire Kings or Du and Unon) is currently not known. Following there is a list of TDDC episodes and the Achievments that pop up there. I'm not sure If I get everything, the idea is that I rewatch the episodes and note the Achievments down, I'm not sure how fast I will be with that. To make life a little easier for me I would appreciate it if you just edit Achievments for Episodes I already included in the list that I missed. Episode 1: Seeds of Adventure - Travel to another Plane - Travel to the Shadowfel (The party visited the Drow mine, who is located in the Shadowfel) - First Boss Kill (they killed Kaavin Tayria) - Stop Planar Invasion (The Dwarves wall off the entrance to the Shadowfel.) - No-combat Encounter (They talked down the Warforged Robot Lumberjack) Episode 2: When Everything goes to Hell - No Sell (B'ob uses the stun rod on himself) - Deductive Skills (Little One realises that there are two Deluvian groups) - Player AFK (Angel's player is away for one session, so she dashes into the woods, leaving The Party alone) Episode 3: But it's MAGIC! None Episode 4: Marp - Side Quest (The Party agrees to try to save DiCorso's Steward.) - 2H Weapon and shield (Draven lets Little One's shield fly.) - Intimidate Check (Little One tries to Intimidate Marp... And wins!) Episode 5: Daggerface None Episode 6: Library - Four NPCs (not counting Familiars) (Daggerface, young Priest Tirim, Greypike and Temple 1 are in the party) - Remembered Achievments (they were missing in Episode 5, perhaps I should rewatch Episode 3...) - Still safer than the Death Star (The party encountered a 2ft. high railing, Angel was comfortable with that.) - Find Secret Room (They got into the Secret Library) - Find Secret Door (They found 5 vacuum-sealed books in the Secret Library) - Don't believe in Fairies (The party found the abandoned Fey Lab) Episode 7: Water Management - Activate all the things! (Draven deactivated the Water input and activated the emergency drain.) - Payback's a Fish (Kua Commander was knocked out) - He's drinking our treasure (Quote from the 1st D&D Excerpts, also Kua Commander drinks a healing potion) Episode 8: Assuming Direct Control - Splitting the Party (The dwarfs and VII get left behind while the party goes to the Core.) - Monster created by the GM (The party fights against the possessed controller, I think that Demonac may have not taken him from a Monstrous Manual.) - Ugly Bags of Mostly Water (Temple 1 gloats to the players that he is so cool and great and then teleports away like a jerk.) Episode 9: Final Safeguard - Low Mana (the casters get low on spells, healing spells in particular.) - The more you know (Angel uses her Knowledge: Engineering skill to add her Sneak attack to the pillars.) - Iron Man (Black gets some pretty cool Ytaran Armor.) - Jek Porkins (Young Tyram dies in a fight against some goo tentacle things and some fairy dragonflies. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jek_Tono_Porkins) - Tron Man (Black finds out that his Ytaran Armor powers up in Ytaran facilities and electrocutes stuff that attacks him.) Episode 10: Trolling - Party Time (The Party talks with Don Horatio, his court wizard, some of his advisors and some like 20 other dwarfs.) - Medal of Honor (Don Horatio gives the Party some honorary medals, AND honorary drinking mugs.) - Grow up, Trolls (Little One thinks it's a good idea to taunt some troll jaws. IT IS!) - Bait and Switch (The Party encounters a massive SEA MONSTER ... skeleton) - ReRecording is hard, shut up (Demonac explains that while the party was in Ginaron, Little One got a Level in Dragonfire Adept, so he would always have the ability to see the invisible.) - Trolling the Audience (steaming hot nude troll pictures are in full display at the end credits.) Episode 11: The Hubris - Glad you could join me Mr. Bond (The party meets with Coren Dahl through a wicker panel.) - We don't need their scum (The party gets jumped by Auric "The Executioner" Sturmgewehr) - Elvish accent (Auric talks with a German? accent. I think it's supposed to be German, through I won't say that I talk with an accent like that... But I think that's the clichee german accent, fitting that his name is translated as Assault Rifle in english) - Fake Magic Loot (The worst kind of loot, the Spiked Chain from one of the twins goes poof.) Episode 12: Propaganda? - Medal of Honor 2x (Don DiCorso gives the party slightly bigger medals than Don Horatio.) - Exciting Economics (The Party talks with the Don about how they will profit from the Magic spoons, they decide to invest in the Easy FedEx option with some forward payment.) - Non-Sequitor (They find out something about the Comic Book Hero Tale.) - Didn't see that coming... (Hood tells the party about the other Daggerface.) - I Disbelieve (Black found out that the Samurai Mareia is just a very potent, 60% there, Illusion.) - Feed the Support (The stroke of Draven's killstealing begins.) - Jell-O of Mass Destruction (the crystal conjures some acid mist that looks like a derpy face.) Episode 13: The Magnificent Daggerface - AFK (Angel's player is away again, damn scheduling issues.) - One Steve Limit (The Magnificent Daggerface makes an entrance, not to be confused with (Dwarf) Daggerface.) - Flavortext attack (Draven shoots two Flaming Rays from his custom Crossbow at Daggerface, he reflects them back.) - Hit the Ground too Hard (Draven fell down from his flying position and gets falling damage.) - The End? (All of the Party gets shot down and they are all unconscious, Half-Orc Guy is dead.) - Monologuing (Daggerface talks and talks and talks.) - Jerk with a heart of gold (Daggerface explains his situation, mostly that he didn't kill the party to get his compensation.) - This was a 20 min. Argument (Little One doesn't want his gold taken away by Daggerface.) Episode 14: The Goo, The Bad and The Ugly - To The Letter (Little One takes his agreement with Daggerface as literally as possible.) - Dead on Arrival (Matthew Patel is already dead when the Party arrives) - Define to Divine (Black casts Augury, the first Divination spell of the Campaign.) - Macross Missile Massacre (Goo-Man and Ant-Man unleash a barrage of missiles, Goo-man shoots six spikes and Ant-Man shoots a barrage of lasers that all seem to miss and then turn sharp angles to try to hit people. Of course Angel evasioned that.) - Roboteching (The Barrage of Lasers of Ant-Man seem to miss but turn in sharp angles to try to hit.) - This deals getting worse all the time (two villagers Hulk-out and one Gumpy's out.) - Bullshit Power (REPEATABLE; goo people get -2 Damage per Die! Also called Bullshit Defense) - Eldritch Eye (The Party gets their first Eldritch Eye from a Goo man). Episode 15: One Point Five - Switch to English? (Redcap can suddenly sing in English.) - Mathematical Loot (The eponymous Red Cap of the Redcap got explained... And then disenchanted.) - Marshals Refuge (The Party finds the Umber Hulk and the Hengal Neogi) - Bullshit Power (REPEATABLE; It seems that Lord Kintemazu can teleport every round to stay out of the Party's Full attack range.) - Impossibru! (Lord Manxaze doesn't want to heal everyone from the Astral Plague.) - Hold for Technical Assistance (The help for a battle of their choosing seems to also include a significant short-term boon, most likely some kind of Karma buff, but the party shouldn't wait to call for help when they are at death's door. In the best case scenario they should call in days before their battle that Lord Kinekoro could join them.) - Karma Houdini (Lord Kintemazu used a Rakshasa-portal to go "Sirius knows where.") Episode 16: The Bronze Lady - Shortcut (The Party could teleport to Vistria, but they decide to not do that.) - Interspecies Romance (Little One explains that he is a half-dragon.) - Where'd the cloaks go? (It seems that when the party and the Deluvians battle the party's cold weather cloaks go away, as do the Colos Cloaks from the regular KTs.) - Oh, so cloaks are back now? (Interestingly, right after the battle the Cloaks appear on the party again.) - Don't blame me I'm just the GM. (The players talk about how best to desecrate some Deluvians. In excruciating detail.) - Cloaks again? I GIVE UP! (The cloaks are on, then they are not, then they are back on! ClOaK MaDNeSS! ThE ReAliTy begINs to FaLl Apart!) - Metagame Knowledge (Little One argues that if they fight 100 minions they shouldn't be able to hit them very reliably... And fighting 100 dudes just seems pretty epic.) - Home Sweet Cave (Little One is back in his old home.) Episode 17: Champion of Sirius - Deadpan Delivery ("I walked.") - Talent for Understatement ("That explains why she has not returned on the months I stood here.") - Undead Rules Lawyer ("My orders don't contain a clause for this consistency.") - Immediate action spell (that Black casts for 8 healing.) - It's not very effective (The undead dragonborn gets minimum physical damage from Draven's crossbow, additionally he gets 0 fire and 0 frost damage.) - Gauntlet (Little One and Black smash down some bone walls.) - Dear John: (Draven gets off a Sending spell to Daggerface.) - Missed Monitor count: 1 (REPEATABLE) Episode 18: Hammer Time - Talk to the Hand (Black and Draven talk to the highest member of the Hand of Sirius.) - Arranged Marriage (Draven's Backstory, including his arranged marriage to Ivana is explained.) - Horse Almost Pictured (Lord Midgard rides one half of a horse.) - Not as Bad as it Looks (Angel dances around the Reflex-saves of the golem and activates the self destru... The deactivation rune.) - OMG I want One! (Andrew Midgard holds a tiny Inexorable Project golem in his hands. Demonac, we demand Plushies!) Episode 19: Goodplace - Home Sweet Home (Draven got home) - Slot blocked (Little One trades his +4 Con-Amulet to Angel so he can wear his mothers Amulet) - Epic mealtime (Included in the meal is the incentive to look at a GIANT TWO-HANDED SWORD that was wielded by a Frost Giant Jarl. Angel got an exceptional close look to the tip.) - I'm an Agent of Chaos (The Party talks with a freedom loving fox spirit with at least 3 tails.) - Tempting Fate (They called the village Goodplace... Everything bad that happened there there brought upon themselves.) - MinMaxing 101 (Black turned his Turn Undead attempts into divine Metamagic... How he should have.) Episode 20: Corpsplosion - Pause to Talk in Mid Battle (The party talks to Zaheer and Mahar in the middle of battle!) - All Too Easy (The party drops the necromancer in just 1 round) - Bullshit Power (REPEATABLE; the necromancer transforms into a Necromonster) - Boss Transformation (Traaansfoooorm) - Doomed Hometown (Zaheer's village was destroyed by orcs.) - Leadership Feat (Zaheer has taken the Leadership Feat to get Mahar as a Minion... And skeletal messenger ravens.) - Rewards Beyond Loot (The party finds out that their questing for the three spoons has helped 25,000 Verandi refugees out of borderline malnutrition.) - Quest giver (REPEATABLE; High Priest Matsomi is one.) Episode 21: Hella Ka - Took an Orc to the Knee (The party found an injured soldier whose legs were smashed.) - Orcsposition (Burg tells the party some stuff; they really don't value information.) - Outside-Context Opponent (Draven is afraid that if the Party has to fight against his WoW-Druid, his damage would be way to high to handle.) - A Little too Quiet (The party rides through the Vistrian Countryside and... it's very nice and quite peaceful. That's what you get from a month without conflict.) - Metagaming (Black has a bad felling because Demonac described an encounter in more detail than usual.) Episode 22: Fury Road - Red shirt (Jimmy was killed!) - Beta (REPEATABLE; Boss Banner - Dark Ancient font). - Which One's the Big One? (Little One wants to attack the big clay golem) - Beehive Barrier (Beta uses Dampen Power on an Orb of Force from Draven.) - Round 2 Fight (REPEATABLE; Beta uses another Golem). - Revive kills Zombie: a dominated Black wants to drop a healing spell on an undead Mahar. - Out of Character Revelation (Mahar is nearly dead... And his bones show under his robes.) - Going chibi (The royal court is entirely in chibi style) - DUKE SMASH (The bloody shield jumps of a wall and crushes the deluvian peace envoy.) - Sigh... "Boobplate" (Worn by Chrysanthenmum von Christoff) - With great power... (King Edward of Vistria gives the players the possibility to knight the players, but with all the nice boons they are also responsibilities.) - It's the thought that counts... (The party gets paid a little bit of money for saving Goodplace.) Episode 23: The Messenger - Zoom and Enhance (Marshal Redpath uses a Telescope) - Three Wolf Moon (Dogs are barking and howling) - Xanatos Gambit (The Deluvian peace offer is most certainly one.) - Diamondfin Koda (REPEATABLE; Boss Banner) - Mind-Reading is My Skill List (Angel uses Detect thoughts on a Cultist) - Spidergnome (Angel is standing on the ceiling and sees more stuff. Spidergnome spidergnome, does whatever a spidergnome does, stabs Dark Ancients in their energy core, spidergnome, spidergnome) - Sen-i-soshitsu: Wormy got hit by a Searing Charge, losing his flesh suit. - Dry cleaning: Demonac tells the players the mechanic too clean themselves from the green goo... Wait... Goo? No... Noooooooo.) - Round 2 Fight (REPEATABLE; Wormy can apparently regenerate from death, hiding within his own dried-out corpse) - Wormy (REPEATABLE; Boss Banner; he is a Leutenant of Cornello) - Inside Job (Wormy has eaten Little One) - Missed Monitor Count: 2 (REPEATABLE; Koda leaves without fighting) Episode 24: Feywild! - Open the Iris: Zaheer casts Planeshift - Slow motion: Feywild Praying mantis, multibug and frog action. In the Feywild. - For science: Draven takes soil samples from the Feywild. - Roc, Paper, Scissors: Mahar tells the party about Rocs, not rocks. - Long Range Planning: Little One thinks about bombarding the Deluvian empire with rocs who hurl giant rocks. - Menyareth (REPEATABLE; Boss Banner, he is a Fey Troublemaker) - Briar VS Briar: a (Briar)vex attacks Black (played by (Briar)stone) and kills himself on him. - Background action: Zaheer get's abducted (not an achievment, but I still like it.) - Bullshit Power: (Repeatable Menyareth shoots double his arrows.) Episode 25: Stop Breaking Draven! - Hur-Hur Asymptote: Angel describes the physics of the Feywild. - Scientific Method: Little One sticks his finger in the goo. - Properly Paranoid: Draven has a scroll of Dimension Door out, when he wants to fly above the goo. - Oh sure, now it's "my" god: Draven asks Black if "his" god wants them to fly over the goo. - Gering-ding-dingeringeding: Draven gets convinced to give The Pebble to The Tall One. - Planar Profiling: Draven begins to dislike stuff from the Feywild, probably even Angel - Knifey-Spooney: The fist of Sirius comes crashing down to a Goo animal. - Kid Guu: The little goo is annoying. Episode 26: Morduval - And I must scream: Morduval tries to intimidate Mahar with horryfying descriptions. - It's not very effective: The tentacle casters unleash a torrent of fireballs. - Spirits of Evil: Morduval reveals his true form. - Morduval (Repeatable; Boss Banner, he is a lieutenant of Swayne) - I'm just the messenger: Morduval tells us about his dream... or hallucination. - Vancian Fail: The real tentacle spell caster used up all of his useful spells and retreats. - Gnome knows and Gnome unknows: Angel doesn't use the Colana Dialiah Episode 27: Chains of the Vampire King - Slight rewind from Last Time: Draven checks the stars. - Two threads are better than one: Morduval's suit get's explained. - Damned Trouts: Fantasy racism mode is engaged. - Stick figure Mode Engaged: Part of the history of the Colana Dialiah get's explained, als did the thief get eaten by a dragon bear? - DENEVAN EROLO'CH: It's a shadow monster under Swayne's control. - Planar Symmetry: The shadowfel has a ceiling. - Indefatigable Purpose: The entrance of the cave is stuffed in by zombies. - To the research: Disabling Strike get's researched. Episode 28: Unshackled - Drow Accent: Zora speaks - Oh Hai: Zora surprise attacks Angel out of the wall - Heartless: Don Mazur gets hit by a force bolt in his ghost heart. - Body Dysmorphia: Zora destones - BENZEGEGOTH: (Repeatable; Spirit of Darkness, he is a shackled spirit of darkness.) - VASUTHANT: It's very hard to see because it's dark - The shugo: The other Rakshasas, the majority. - Cash reward: Benzegegoth wants to regurgitate something for the party. Episode 29: Da Rules